


Chocolate Cake

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Chocolate, Love Triangle, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaiba and Otogi fight for Honda's attention, even chocolate becomes a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aura_fracture](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aura_fracture).



> Written for Little Kei. Honda/Kaiba/Otogi with chocolate.

Kaiba leaned back, letting out a silent breath of contentment. Honda slipped one arm over his waist, making it possible for him to settle comfortably.

In Kaiba’s opinion, it wasn’t nearly often enough that Honda came to see him. Just to come and cuddle him. Right now he was doing his best to make up for that, soaking up the attention as Honda massaged his hip and left idle kisses on his shoulder.

Honda moved slowly upward, brushing his lips over Kaiba’s face, nibbling Kaiba’s lip playfully before relenting and kissing him properly. Kaiba hooked one hand around the back of Honda’s neck to keep him from going too far. He was really enjoying himself now.

“Kaiba, do you want the last. . .” Otogi trailed off as he walked in and found the two of them tangled up on the couch. Kaiba blinked at him in lazy assessment. He liked Otogi most of the time. He liked having him around, but honestly, he was around every day and time with him wasn’t exactly a precious commodity. Kaiba could have Otogi whenever he wanted. Right now he wanted Honda, who didn’t spend nearly enough time within reach.

Otogi left the piece of chocolate cake he had brought in with him on the coffee table and latched onto Kaiba’s shoulders, glaring at Honda. “When did you get here?”

“Just now.”

Kaiba couldn’t help smirking at Otogi’s expression. He had gotten to Honda first, and Otogi would just have to deal with that.

Otogi rested his chin on Kaiba’s shoulder, doing his best to look cute. “Didn’t you come to see me?”

“Sure,” Honda told Otogi, before kissing him over Kaiba’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Kaiba hated it when Honda did things like that. He was supposed to be in charge here, and he didn’t want to share.

Otogi climbed over him to get closer to Honda. Kaiba decided he had obviously trained him badly. He didn’t realize Kaiba was the one who was supposed to be in charge here. That meant Otogi waited until Kaiba felt like giving him a turn with Honda, and he intended to make him wait a long time.

“What makes you think you can take my spot?”

“I brought you cake,” Otogi suggested.

“Not good enough,” Kaiba would have said more, but Honda had other ideas. He reached around Otogi to get a fork-full of the cake, and when Kaiba opened his mouth to start telling off Otogi, Honda slipped the cake in instead.

Kaiba almost choked. He had to stop and deal with the mouthful of cake before he could speak, but when he tried Honda was there again, kissing him silent with a fervor that more than made up for Kaiba’s irritation.

“Delicious,” Honda whispered, nibbling on Kaiba’s lower lip before kissing him again. Kaiba melted against him in pleasure.

“Hey.” Otogi looked throughly annoyed by this new development. Honda slipped a free arm around him and pulled him close to appease him.

Kaiba smiled at this development. If Honda thought he could handle both of them, fine, but that didn’t mean he would accept half of Honda’s attention quietly. If anything, Kaiba was going to be aiming for more than his fair share of Honda.

Obviously Otogi felt the same way. He snatched the fork from where it had fallen in Kaiba’s lap and stole his own bite of cake before snuggling up to Honda.

“You’ve got a bit of frosting there,” Honda laughed. He moved to give Otogi the same treatment that Kaiba had received, kissing and licking the area around his mouth clean.

Kaiba grumbled to see him fall for Otogi’s ploy so easily.

“Honda.” Kaiba stole the fork back from Otogi, who was too dazed at the moment to stop him. “Ah.”

“Hm?” Honda turned his attention back to Kaiba, who held a fresh fork-full of cake out to him.

“Ah,” Kaiba repeated, and Honda opened his mouth obediently. Kaiba fed him the bit of cake, watching with glee as his cheeks flushed. He snuggled up against Honda, lips brushing just under his chin.

Otogi tried to take the fork back, probably planning to use the cake in his next scheme, but Kaiba kept it out of his reach.

“Brat,” Otogi muttered.

“You should know I always get first go at him.”

Honda let out a longsuffering sigh at their behavior, reaching over to rub Otogi’s back. Otogi refused to be mollified by this, grabbing Honda’s face and kissing him firmly, making Kaiba see red.

“Mm.” Otogi didn’t get a chance to gloat at Kaiba, as Honda wrapped both arms around him and pressed him back against the armrest. Kaiba was torn between anger and arousal as he watched Honda licking and biting Otogi, completely distracting him from his rivalry with Kaiba.

As soon as Otogi gave in and relaxed, Honda started moving down his body, pushing his shirt up and running his hands and mouth over Otogi’s stomach.

Slowly, Honda sat up, still massaging Otogi with one hand while he reached for Kaiba with the other.

“Where were we?” Honda asked, he lips just shy of brushing Kaiba’s mouth.

Kaiba wrapped his arms eagerly around Honda. “This looks about right,” he answered before darting forward to claim his delayed kiss.

Otogi watched them through half-lidded eyes, but for the moment he seemed content. Kaiba was glad to leave Otogi where he was while he enjoyed Honda, who tasted strongly of chocolate and was wonderful to kiss.

Even though Kaiba was doing his best to monopolize Honda, he still caught him finding time to tickle Otogi, who laughed and curled around Honda’s hand. A moment later, Honda was laughing into Kaiba’s shoulder, and Kaiba thought he saw Otogi nibbling Honda’s fingers.

“What are you doing?” Kaiba demanded of Otogi.

“Multitasking,” Honda answered him, recovering enough to kiss him again.

Otogi sat up, grinning. He leaned around Honda to kiss Kaiba, pausing to see if Kaiba would bite him before leaning closer to whisper in his ear, “Double team him?”

Kaiba watched Honda kissing behind Otogi’s ear. Much as he hated sharing, Otogi was okay in situations like these, and right now he found he would rather concentrate on Honda than compete. He nodded, then kissed Otogi quickly before climbing into place in Honda’s lap.

Honda looked at him suspiciously. The two of them had pounced him enough times that he had to know what they were planning, but he didn’t make any effort to protest as Kaiba pushed him back onto Otogi.

Otogi wrapped his arms around Honda’s shoulders to keep him in place while Kaiba settled comfortably on top of him. Then he nipped sharply at Honda’s neck, prompting him to tilt his head up so that Otogi could give him an upside down kiss.

Kaiba watched jealously until Otogi rubbed his fingers over Honda’s jaw and down his neck, leaving a trail of frosting there. Kaiba dove on it eagerly, running his tongue over Honda’s skin. He was suddenly reminded why he agreed to share Honda on a regular basis.

Honda let out a little moan, turning his head to suck on Otogi’s finger. For now he was content to let the two of them hold him still. Not that Kaiba was foolish enough to think that would last for long, but he intended to enjoy it while it did last.

Otogi looked up and Kaiba kissed him again over Honda, a silent agreement that teaming up on Honda was just as much fun as a free for all.

“Are you two always like this?”

“Hm.” Kaiba smiled, silently daring Honda to try and change him. “Why?”

Honda pulled him down to kiss him before answering. “Nothing. You’re just reminding me why I keep coming back here.”

“We’d be glad to remind you anytime,” Otogi offered.

“Mm.” Kaiba was too busy kissing Honda to add a coherent comment. Sharing was all well and good, but right now Honda’s mouth was his alone. Otogi could eat cake.


End file.
